A need exists for a method for forming an interactive image of a property that compiles an interactive property overview image for a property, a listing of features for the property, and one or more digital images of selected interior and exterior views of structures and outside spaces within the property, into a single file, allowing a user to individually or simultaneously access the property overview image, the textual information, and the one or more digital images.
A further need exists for method for forming an interactive image of a property that incorporates accurate on-site measurements for one or more rooms of a structure or one or more dimensions of an outside space or geographical feature, records such measurements within a file relating to the property, and produces a property overview image that is drawn to scale, using one or more measurement lines representative of actual on-site measurements.
A need exists for a property presentation and visualization method that produces graphical images that correspond to interior details of structures, such as the inside of closets, cabinetry, appliances, ceiling lines and features, roof lines and features, windows, flooring, and attics, and graphical images that correspond to outdoor details, such as the locations and dimensions of trees, outdoor structures, lakes, farmland, fences, and other similar manmade and geographical outdoor features.
A further need exists for a property presentation and visualization method that produces rooms and outside spaces drawn to scale, graphic images representing features, annotated text information labeling and describing features, and optionally, icons for linking to digital images in a single property overview image, providing a seamless, integrated product for use by property buyers, sellers, and real estate agents.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.